The Little Tank Engine That Could
by Iscreamer1
Summary: When other engines refuse, it's up to Thomas the Tank Engine and his best friend Percy to pull a train load of toys up a steep mountain grade in this retelling of the classic story by Watty Piper and the 1991 animated short. Kudos to Kinola for the original idea and title.


Once upon a time in a little two story house of Kansas City, Missouri, lived an eight year old boy named Ray-Ray Lee. He lived with his grandmother Jasmine, his older brother Dennis, his older sister Juniper and had one dog named Monroe, whom they all adored. Ray-Ray was in his room reading a book about a little tank engine that pulled a train full of fun and surprises up a steep mountain grade when Juniper came in.

"Whatcha readin' Ray-Ray?" she asked.

"About a tank engine and the toys it brings," said Ray-Ray. "It's a birthday train and it seems kinda fitting since tomorrow is my birthday." Indeed, Ray-Ray would actually be turning eight years old tomorrow.

Juniper chuckled. "You expect me to believe that a birthday train full of toys is comin' here. THAT I find hard to imagine!"

"Maybe it will come!" Ray-Ray said excitedly.

"Don't hold your breath," Juniper replied mournfully. "Cause there's not gonna be any little engines or birthday trains coming here."

But Ray-Ray didn't mind, he was even more excited. "Oh, I know it will! I know it will!"

In the valley of Kansas City were a line of railroad tracks, the tracks led up to the highest places of the Sierra Nevada and the jagged cliffs of the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, the home of black crows, snow and another valley sharing the natural beauty of the Pacific Northwest where, in a vast train yard full of inanimate objects and vehicles who could talk and operate under their own steam was a crane named Cranky who woke with a yawn and started the day with a loud steam whistle that blew like a terrible trumpet.

"TO WORK!" he shouted.

The noise echoed into a nearby roundhouse where it's six engines were still sleeping. The first was an emerald green tender engine with a large wheel named Emily who snored peacefully. Next to her was a red engine named James who had the number 5 on his tender, a gold dome and six black driving wheels who huffed in his sleep. In the center was a big engine painted a lovely green with red stripes named Henry who bore the number 3 on his tender and coughed and sneezed up fumes and ashes in his sleep. Next to Henry was a big blue engine with the number 4 on his tender named Gordon, whose whistle blew when he snored a big puff. Finally, to Gordon's right were two smaller engines: Thomas, who was blue with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome and bore the number 1 on his side tanks and last but not least, Percy who was green, with four wheels, bore the number 6 on his cab sides and looked much smaller than Thomas in size and strength. Both engines were great friends, no thanks to their differences.

Thomas woke up to Cranky's shout of "TO WORK!" with a yawn, and said to his friend. "Wake up, Percy."

But Percy didn't hear a word, so Thomas made a loud "weeesh!" on his whistle and Percy woke up with a start.

"Get up, you lazy caterpillar!" Thomas laughed.

"Oh leave me alone, Thomas," Percy groaned. "I couldn't sleep all night."

"Have you been taking the night shift again?" asked Thomas suspiciously.

Percy nodded, he always liked to take night jobs to give the engines less jobs to do in the yard and it made him very tired going back and forth between fetching coaches and freight cars, but Thomas added. "A little work will get you going."

Thomas was also a cheeky and fussy little engine, always acting as a switcher ready to give the bigger engines long journeys up the mountain and back, and when they returned, he pulled and pushed them back into the roundhouse so he and Percy could have some time to themselves playing hide and peep in the yard. Thomas had been doing this for almost 15 years, practically since the day he was built and was starting to get tired of it, but it still mattered to him as a living.

He went on to the turntable and switched over to Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine of all.

"Come on, Gordon." Thomas said as he coupled himself up to Gordon, the big engine just yawned. "Refined engines such as I should never get up this early, it's bad for our chug."

"That's silly, Gordon." Thomas replied.

"And what do you know about it?" Gordon huffed pompously as Thomas pulled him over to Cranky. "You're just a little tank engine moving _real _engines around the train yard."

Thomas was insulted. "Hey, what do you mean _real_ engines?" and before Gordon could say anymore, Cranky broke up the argument. "Stop squabbling! We can't waste a minute!" Thomas de-coupled from Gordon and went off for the next engine.

"What is the assignment that I shall do so extremely well?" asked Gordon.

Cranky pointed his hook toward a row of five cream and green colored passenger cars (or coaches) lined up next to him.

"You take that passenger train over the mountain to the town!" he called.

"Consider it done, old man," said Gordon, and he puffed off with the empty coaches to the nearest station.

"Get in quickly please!" he whistled.

Back in the roundhouse, Henry the green engine had just about woken up with a cough and had spit a piece of coal into a nearby bucket. "Come on, Henry." Thomas said as he coupled up behind him.

Henry felt a bit of a jerk as Thomas slowly pulled him out of the roundhouse. "Careful, kid and don't bust a boiler," he warned.

"Are you kidding me?" said Thomas excitedly. "Hold on to your smokestack!" he gave a great heave and quickly pulled a surprised Henry towards Cranky as Percy watched from his berth. "Thomas sure got fired up this morning," he thought.

Thomas quickly uncoupled from Henry just as he sneezed ashes right into Cranky's face.

"For Pete's sake, Henry!" Cranky shouted. "Watch that smoke!"

But Henry didn't even bother. "Where to today, boss?" he asked.

Cranky pointed his hook toward a train of five box cars being loaded with crates of fish and an open wagon containing a press printer for literary purposes.

"See that freight train, the Flying Kipper? Over the mountain to the town."

"Nothing to it, Cranky," Henry smiled gleefully. "I'll be back quicker before you can say 'fish'." Then he coupled himself to the train just as the last door was shut and the Flying Kipper was ready to go.

As Henry steamed out of the yard, Cranky looked around for Thomas. "Thomas!" he screamed. "Where's that milk train?!"

James was the only engine still sleeping in the roundhouse, Emily the emerald green engine was already up and about just as Thomas came by pulling three tank cars full of milk.

"Aren't you forgetting James?" Emily asked out loud.

"Ssh, I don't wanna wake him up," whispered Thomas.

"But James pulls the milk train," weeshed Emily.

"Not today," replied Thomas. "I have a plan to see the world."

Emily was surprised. "So, you still want a train to pull?"

Thomas thought he was given a reprimand. "I am an engine, aren't I?" he said angrily.

"Settle down," Emily replied kindly. "I'm on your side. But the fact is, Tommy, I wouldn't mind if you pulled a train for me; I seem to have a leak in my safety valve, but I think you had better get going."

"Thanks, Emily," replied Thomas. He was glad to have her as a real friend next to Percy.

Slowly but surely, Thomas quietly inched the milk tankers out from the roundhouse with Percy chuffing behind. Cranky was observing his checklist for James' train. "James," he boomed. "Get that milk train rollin'!"

"On my way, Cranky!" Thomas tooted in an imitation of James' high voice.

But Cranky looked over the top of his checklist and saw Thomas pulling the milk wagons like a tortoise hauling a rock to its shell. "What kind of joke is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's no joke," replied Thomas. "I could do it."

Cranky leaned down toward him. "It's too heavy for you and you are too little," he said firmly.

"Speak for yourself, you big blowhard!" fumed Percy from behind. "I'm the one who's too little!"

Cranky snorted, and before he could say anything else, Emily came up alongside him. "What do you have for me today, Cranky?" she asked before winking at Thomas.

"A load of toys and stuff over there."

Cranky pointed his hook toward a train that was more colorful than the others, it consisted of two orange coaches named Annie and Clarabel, a large red box car, a dark blue van, an orange-grey open wagon named S. C. Ruffey and a brown caboose named Toad.

"Oh, happy day!" exclaimed Emily. "The birthday train! But it's empty."

"Woody the cowboy and his gang are loading now, so get going!" boomed Cranky.

"Yes, sir!" whistled Emily, then she turned to Thomas. "Don't worry, Thomas, you'll have a train of your own to pull someday."

And with that, Emily puffed away. Thomas felt sad. "I hope I can," he said to her.

As soon as James had left with the milk wagons, Emily was coupled up to Annie in the birthday shed as Woody held a flag in his right hand, preparing to start loading the train.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Rearin' to roll, Woody!" Emily called back.

Then Woody turned to a springy dog toy with a whistle in his mouth. "Okay, Slinky!" Slinky blew the whistle and a dazzling display of balloons and party streamers fell from the roof. The first toy to board was a light purple pony named Twilight Sparkle. "What's the rush?" she asked a doll named Bo. "Someone wants us for their birthday!" Bo replied.

Another pony named Unikitty who had a unicorn's horn and Bo's pet sheep boarded Clarabel, followed by a green T-Rex named Rex and Mister and Mrs. Potato Head, followed by a space ranger named Buzz Lightyear, a cowgirl named Jessie and stout old man named Stinky Pete the Prospector.

Woody called out for the rest of the toys and they set to work, filling the cars with wonderful things for boys and girls, like toy animals, dolls, a funny little clown, toy engines, airplanes, tops, jack-knives, picture puzzles, books and everything a little boy or girl would want. But that was not all, the small box car was loaded with all sorts of food for boys and girls to eat-oranges, apples, bottles of creamy milk, fresh spinach, peppermint drops and lollypops.

As soon as they finished loading, Thomas and Percy watched from afar with great interest.

"That must be the most wonderful train ever!" Thomas sobbed.

Percy kept his chin up. "Don't worry, Thomas. Maybe we'll get our chance next year if not sooner."

"I hope so," Thomas huffed, he really wanted to see the world more than any other engine in the universe.

Woody had fastened the coupling and when he gave the announcement saying that it was time to go, Emily was ready. "Peep peep," she whistled and they started off, but Woody, who had been sitting on her cab roof wasn't ready and he had fallen into Emily's coal tender. All Thomas could do was watch as Emily puffed out of the yard with the birthday train. He was green with envy and wanted to have a _real_ job more than anything in the world.

"I could do that," Thomas complained sadly.

Back at the Lee residence, Juniper, Ray-Ray, Dennis, Monroe and Jasmine were hanging out in the front yard. Ray-Ray was on the swings as Juniper pushed him from behind, he had a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Are you still dreaming after all the fuss we've been through?" Juniper asked her brother.

"My train will come!" Ray-Ray protested.

"Worse than that," added Dennis. "It's not even real."

Grandma Jasmine stood up to Ray-Ray. "Oh let him be, Dennis. Maybe a train will just pass by the house on your birthday."

"But this one is gonna be something different," added Ray-Ray. "It's full of toys!"

Not far from the train yard, Emily puffed along merrily over the tracks carrying her jolly load when she felt a pain in her boiler. Knowing that something was wrong, she quickly diverted into a siding going slower and slower until all of a sudden, she ground to a complete stop.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Bo.

"Yeah, what she said!" cried Woody, bouncing from the cab on a pogo stick he got from the box car.

"I don't know," said Emily. "Something went 'weesh' and I just stopped. I sure am sorry."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Twilight Sparkle cried doubtfully. "We'll never get over the mountain, I knew it!"

Slinky looked down at Emily from the top of her funnel. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Why, no, Slinky," Emily stated. "It doesn't hurt but, I can't go either."

And to prove her point, Emily tried and tried and tried, but her wheels would not turn. She simply could not go another inch.

Then Woody put the pogo stick down and interrupted Emily with an announcement. "As director, head and leader of the toys, I'll go get help."

"What about if I signal for help?" Emily asked.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Woody exclaimed.

Twilight Sparkle pulled on Emily's whistle cord that sent out puffs of steam in Morse code, meaning "SOS". The clouds of smoke reached all the way up into the sky where it could be seen from the train yard where Thomas and Percy were playing hide and peep. Percy was the first to see the signal, he knew what it meant.

"Do you see that?"

"Yes," said Thomas. "That must be Emily!"

He rushed over to the only other engines left in the yard; Edward, another blue engine and Toby the tram engine.

"We've got a train in trouble!" Thomas cried. "It's Emily and the birthday train!"

"There's no time to lose!" shouted Toby, and he puffed off like lightning, ringing his bell wildly like a fire engine. Edward followed after him. "Wait for me, Toby! I'll get the brakedown train!"

Thomas suddenly became worried. "I hope Emily hasn't gotten into serious trouble."

At the siding, Edward and Toby were checking Emily to see if she was hurt, but instead she was leaking steam.

"It appears you have burst your safety valve," said Edward. "'Cause there won't be any mountain climbing for a few days."

Woody wasn't about to give up. "But Edward, we've got to get the birthday train over that mountain today!"

"Sorry," Toby apologized. "Edward and I have to get Emily back to the roundhouse. Why not just flag down another engine?"

"Yes!" added Emily. "Gordon and Henry will be along soon enough."

As Edward buffered up to Emily and Toby took her from behind, Woody was excited, hoping for another engine to take their load up the mountain for them.

"I know an engine will come! I'm sure it will! Maybe…" He put his right hand to his right ear and heard a whistle. "What did I tell you?" he said to Bo and Slinky. "Did I know or what?"

"You're lucky that's what," put in Twilight Sparkle.

The four toys went over the switch and Woody waved his red flag, the engine that was rushing straight towards them was Gordon with the express. As soon as he saw the flag, Gordon slammed on the brakes and so did his coaches, in fact he had stopped just a few inches away from Woody who was still on the tracks.

"What in the name of Sir Stephen Topham Hatt II do you think you were doing?" Gordon huffed crossly.

Woody was so shocked by his near hit and run with the big engine that he just stammered. "Well I, she, uh, we, we-"

Twilight Sparkle finished up for him. "What our cowboy is trying to tell you is, our engine has broken down and the boys and girls on the other side of the mountain won't have any toys to play with or good food to eat unless you help us."

Woody had then gathered enough courage to put his arms around Twilight and said "Yeah!"

Gordon just laughed. "I pull you?" he snorted. "I have just pulled a fine passenger train over the mountain with more cars then you ever dreamed of. There I was pulling smoothly so fine people in the parlor cars could enjoy the view from the big plate glass windows and so other fine people could sleep comfortably in the sleeping cars with comfortable berths and so that other fine people in the dining car can eat whatever waiters give to them. I pull the likes of you? Indeed not! I am an express engine!"

And off Gordon steamed to the roundhouse. "Indeed not him! Indeed not him!" laughed the coaches as they went off into the distance.

"Looks like we aren't gonna make it," sighed Stinky Pete. Then Rex called out. "Well, he's not the only engine in the world." "I didn't think he was the right one for us anyhow." Woody agreed.

Then they heard another whistle, a different whistle which meant another train was coming. "That sounds more like the right one!" said Woody as he started waving his flag. "This time be careful!" Buzz reminded Woody.

The whistling engine was Henry pulling the Flying Kipper. As soon as he saw the flag, Henry slowed down; this gave Woody enough time to move out of the way before the green engine came to a stop.

"What do you guys want?" Henry fumed unhappily.

"Well," Jesse the cowgirl began. "Our engine has broken down, and the good little boys and girls won't have any toys to play with or good food to eat, unless, you are to be helping us, huh?"

But Henry only blew steam at her and a shower of water fell all over Woody, leaving him soaking wet. "You want me to pull you?" he bellowed. "Listen, kid, only this morning I just pulled a big train loaded with fish and a very important printing press over the mountain. These machines print books and newspapers for grown-ups to read about important things. I am a very important engine indeed and I don't pull the likes of you. Now read my lips: I. Do. NOT!"

"We won't pull you! We won't pull you!" snapped the freight cars as Henry puffed off with them back to the roundhouse.

Twilight Sparkle walked over to Woody, seething in anger. "Well I told ya there wouldn't be any engines to pull us!"

"There will so!" said Woody.

"There will not!" she argued.

"There will!"

"There won't!"

"There will!"

"There won't!"

As soon as Gordon had left, Edward and Toby helped Emily back to the roundhouse where she was put into the repair shed and the workmen began fixing her safety valve.

"You'll have your old chug back in a couple of days," Edward assured her. But Emily knew that with the amount of steam lost, it take no more than a week or two. She wondered if she would ever be able to pull trains again, but this gave Thomas and Percy an opportunity to pull a train for themselves. But first, they had to ask Cranky for permission.

"Cranky," Thomas asked innocently. "Why don't you let me and Percy take the birthday train over the mountain?"

Cranky lit a smile. "You really want to do this, don't you?" he said kindly.

"I think I can," Thomas added, his words would soon become a staple.

But all of a sudden, Cranky started to laugh, a loud and scornful laugh for doubting the two small engines. In fact, Cranky laughed so hard and so long that he fell right over on his sides.

"Serves you right for underestimating us!" teased Percy.

Back at the siding, Twilight Sparkle and Woody were still arguing.

"There won't be any more engines!" she shouted in his face.

"There will!"

"There won't!"

"There will!"

"There won't!"

Then along came James with his milk wagons, he stopped in front of Woody and Twilight and whistled. "Excuse me, please! Red engine coming through!"

This made Twilight and Woody stop their quarrel when they realized that another engine came to help them.

"We need an engine to take us over the mountain please," said Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head together.

"Like they said!" cried Woody. "Can you help us?"

But all James could say was. "I'd love to, but my chug isn't what it used to be," he sighed. "I am so tired that I must rest my weary wheels and going over the mountain is too much for my paintwork… Sorry."

"Just can't do it. Just can't do it," groaned the milk tankers as James chugged slowly off to the roundhouse where he told the little engines. "I just couldn't do it, Thomas."

Thomas was upset. "If you can't and Henry and Gordon won't, well then there is nobody to take them."

"There's you," reminded Percy.

Thomas was excited, it seemed like he would finally be able to get his chance after all. "Yeah, there is me!"

Fortunately, Cranky was still lying down on his sides and was now helpless as Thomas and Percy puffed out of the yard and went to save the birthday train.

Back at the switch, the toys were very sad because they thought no one would ever pull their train up the mountain.

"Like I said," said Twilight Sparkle mournfully. "No more engines."

Jesse was ready to cry. "Oh no, now we will never go!"

Bo dried her tears, "Don't cry Jesse, maybe if we walked on foot, we could make it to a toy store in time for Christmas."

The toys started to leave, but Woody wasn't about to give up. "Are you quitting?" he cried, then he stood on a rock to make the speech of inspiration. "Listen to me, quitters never…well they don't win! Don't you see?! And winners they never quit!"

"Easy for him to say," muttered Twilight. "But who's going to pull us?"

Then they heard a voice. "I think I can."

Twilight and the others turned to see none other than Thomas with Percy behind him. "Oh great," she snickered. "Now, we've got two miniature tank engines who think they can pull us!"

"Percy and I are not very big," said Thomas. "And we have never been over the mountain, but I think we can!"

And so, Thomas hitched himself in front of the little train and Percy was coupled up to Toad from behind. He tugged and pulled and pulled and tugged. And slowly, slowly, slowly, they started off.

Puff, puff, chug, chug, went Thomas as he chanted. "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can!"

_When your feet are dragging on the ground, _

_Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of. _

_When pandemonium is all around..._

_That's when you find out what it is you're made of._

_If you will just believe it's true. _

_Then there is nothing you can't do. _

_There's not a mountain that you can't climb. _

_There's not a river you can't make it over._

_There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try._

_I know you're gonna make it. _

_Nothing can stop you now!_

_I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can!_

_There's not a mountain that we can't climb! _

_There's not a river we can't make it over! _

_There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! _

_You know we're gonna make it! _

_Nothing can stop us now!_

Up, up, up, faster and faster Thomas and Percy climbed, until at last they reached the highest point of the Rocky Mountain.

_Nothing can stop us now!_

_Nothing can stop us now!_

_Nothing can stop us now!_

_Nothing can stop us now…_

At last, Thomas slowed down as he reached the summit where two wolves named Steele and Balto watched them from a ledge.

"Why don't you just turn back and say you climbed this half," Steele jeered. "You're too little and that train is too heavy for you!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Thomas weeshed angrily. "'Cause I think I can!"

Steele just turned away. "Then you will be sorry."

The younger wolf, Balto, stayed behind to watch Thomas leave. "Go for it, little engine!" he cheered. "I think you can!"

And Thomas knew that he had no other choice, the sun had set and night was on its way. A few minutes later, Thomas, Percy and the birthday train were driving against a few drops of rain, and then came down thick sheets of water pouring into their funnels. Thomas turned a corner and inched straight ahead, in front of him was a bridge with a raging river and several crows, one of them named Jim appeared before him.

"If y'all value your life," Jim warned. "Y'use all better turn back now!"

"I'm going over that mountain!" Thomas hooted.

"Y'all probably never make it through the storm!" the crows crowed and they flew away.

Thomas turned on his lamp. "I'll light the way!" And soon they came to the bridge, the wind and rain grew harder; blowing loud puffs and heaver drops right onto them. Thomas thought they were trying to push him off the bridge. "No you don't!" he said bravely. But the river, which Thomas did not suspect, had other ideas; it curled around a lose boulder, carried it toward the middle arch of the bridge, smacked the substructure and it started to collapse as Percy soon crossed it.

"Bust my boiler!" wailed Percy as he started to slide over the edge, but Thomas gathering his own strength managed to pull Percy and the train to safety just as the rest of the bridge collapsed behind him. Thomas then started up a steep grade with Percy still pushing from behind, as soon as they reached the top, Thomas gave a sigh of relief.

"That was too close!" he gasped.

"Are we still alive?" Percy whimpered.

"Everything's all righ-" before he could say anymore, the air grew cold and Thomas looked up to see an ominous entrance to a cave of icicles leading to a tunnel. Thomas and Percy shivered, they thought the cave looked very scary and so was a trembling voice that was the spirit of the wind that spoke to them in a deep octave.

"_Until you have proved a test of strength, you shall not pass," _the spirit of the wind had said. As he finished his last sentence, there was a thunderclap and a crash of lightning and the snow that had been laid on the entrance to the cave had started an avalanche.

"A test of strength," Thomas murmured. "I think I can do it!"

Thomas tried to reach the tunnel with all his might against the terrible snow, he almost wasn't sure if he could make it and an icicle fell right next to him. Woody and the toys held their breath, hoping for a chance to make it on the other side. With a final puff of smoke, Thomas, Percy and the toys safely made it inside the tunnel just as a big bank of snow blocked them from the outside.

Later in the night, the storm had woken up Ray-Ray from his sleep. Curiously, he went over to the window and watched the lightning strike in different directions before he looked at his book showing Thomas crossing the bridge and being covered by the snow.

As the dawn began to break, Thomas was still inside the tunnel having slept half the night with his fire doused. But then it was lit back up again and Thomas woke up, so did Percy. They whistled each other and they knew that it was time to end their journey down the mountain.

"Snow is silly soft stuff, it won't stop ME!" Thomas huffed, he didn't bring a snowplow with him, but it didn't matter anyway. He broke through the snowdrift blocking the other side of the tunnel and at last, they saw the city down below. Woody and the toys woke up as well and they cheered and clapped at their victory before dusting the snow off of themselves.

"You did it!" peeped Percy.

"So I did!" cried Thomas.

Even the crows were surprised, and the spirit of the wind, who was glad that Thomas had passed the test of strength through a will of force, let out a gentle breeze as the birthday train puffed steadily down the mountain.

_There's not a mountain that we can't climb! _

_There's not a river we can't make it over! _

_There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! _

_You know we're gonna make it! _

_Nothing can stop us now!_

By that time Ray-Ray had just woken up and was already dressed, he heard the sound of singing from below the valley and he excitedly went to the source of the sound with Monroe the dog in pursuit and so did Dennis, Jasmine and Juniper.

Then he saw Thomas, coming to a stop in the middle of the valley, and what a marvelous sight awaited Ray-Ray, it seemed that his wish had come true after all.

"Look!" he said his family. "The little engine bought the birthday train! I knew he would!"

And yes, Thomas and Percy had bought the birthday train, and even Juniper was surprised to see that her brother's imaginary train did exist after all.

"I thought I could!" sighed Thomas happily.

Everyone cheered and the party began. As Thomas and Percy watched the festivities from a siding, Percy remembered something.

"It looks like we'll be stuck here for a while with that bridge out," he said to Thomas.

"It doesn't matter, Percy," whistled Thomas. "All that matters is that I pulled my first real train and it was worth it!" Then he called to the children. "Happy birthday, Ray-Ray! And many happy returns from around the world!"

Ray-Ray Lee and all of his family and friends thought it was the best birthday ever and Thomas the Tank Engine could think of no place he would rather live than here with them on the other side of the mountain.

**The End**

**Cast**

**Thomas as Tillie**

**Gordon as Farnsworth**

**Henry as Pete**

**James as Jedidiah**

**Emily as Georgia**

**Edward and Toby as Doc**

**Percy as Chip**

**Cranky as Tower**

**Annie, Clarabel, Sodor Mail Van, U.L.P., Scruffey and Toad as the Birthday Train cars**

**Woody as Rollo**

**Twilight Sparkle and Bo as Gumpella**

**Rex as Perky**

**Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head as Handy Pandy**

**Buzz Lightyear and Stinky Pete as Stretch**

**Jesse as Missy**

**Unikitty (from The Lego Movie) and Bo's sheep as the Giraffe**

**Ray-Ray Lee as Eric**

**Juniper Lee as Jill**

**Dennis Lee, Monroe and Grandma Jasmine Lee as extras with Eric and Jill**

**Balto and Steele as the Wolves**

**Jim Crow (from Dumbo) and friends as the Eagle**

**Spirit of the Wind as the Cave**


End file.
